the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Catch up RPs continued
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Catch up RPs continued 9 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin 2 years ago Continuing on with the rps that still need finishing. I swear I can do this! *BATTLE CRY* Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Halloween~! Part 8) Wizardblizzard 25 days ago Jekyll1886 • 4 days ago ((Brief info: Turn order is 86, Fox, WB, Madder, Millie.)) "Ah, right, sorry I didn't inform you sooner," Weir said to Utterson and Isabella. "Hawley betrayed the Society to Moriarty and his henchmen, who were posing as police and attacked us not a month ago. Moriarty wished to steal everyone's research and turn it to nefarious ends, though don't spread that around. I'm certain you've read in the newspapers about his death in a pitched battle with London's finest. There was no avoiding it, they say. And about the body of the man he'd murdered found in his Oxford office. Pomeroy, I think his name was. I wouldn't put it past Moriarty to have done the same to Hawley, quite frankly, given he was a pawn who'd likely outlived his usefulness." He shook his head. "Dreadful business." Millie's uncle spoke of the previous day's events. "Perhaps there was some further alteration in her physiology," ventured Lewis. "Who knows, with that bloody green fog about? The whole city was pure pandemonium!" A pause, Weir's expression softening. "Is there anything I can do for her?" The Fox • 2 days ago Utterson listened closely to Weir. He shook his head when he finished. "I had heard of it in the news but I had no idea you were all involved. I'm sorry that you were in the thick of it. I couldn't have imagined that someone would think to sell the Society out. " He sipped his ale and hiccuped. " Oh goodness, Pardon me! Y'know, if the two of them were caught, I'd have been glad to lay the law on him. There ain't a better weapon than that. " He caught Griffin's and Weir's exchange and cut in politely. " Maybe she ought have a meal brought up to her? She seemed pretty hungry last night if recall. " Theimage of the chimera was surprisingly foggy in his memories. You'd think that he'd remember seeing someone changed into something so odd, but that wasn't the case here. That, or the ale was finally getting to him. At the very least he didn't cry so much with ale like he did with whiskey. 1 − Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard 25 days ago MadderJanobii "Hawley was working WITH Moriarty? Why, the... The last time I saw him was when he turned up in the pouring rain like a drowned rat saying he'd been kidnapped, and I let him in and made him toast, and precious little thanks I got - you know what he is - but a drowned rat is a drowned rat." Isabella wasn't often seen this angry. "If I'd've known, I'd've left him to stand on the doorstep!" She nodded to Utterson. "You're right... it's hard to think of any of us doing something like that. Usually it's us versus the world. Mind you, he was always a bit... worrying... but I always told myself that was just Hawley, you know? I read somewhere, can't remember who, but saying how people always think you must know what you're doing if you're rude to them. They called it 'the glamour of incivility'," she said with a short laugh. "What did become of him?" ((MadderJanobii)) MadderJanobii Wizardblizzard 18 days ago Brent took a slow sip of his ale, listening quietly. He wasn't quite sure it wasn't entirely the ale's fault at this point but he had absolutely no clue what was going on because no one had filled him in one much of anything about this. He had heard of this Moriarty fellow before. His friends down at the market had spoken of him before quite disdainfully. He sounded like a right arse if Brent had anything to make of it. And given what had been said up until this point about him, Brent found this only supported his theory. Brent sluggishly shrugged. "Who knows and who cares," he replied, his words starting to slur together as he spoke. "If... if he betrayed the Society th-then he has no right to be here. Tha-that's my take on it anyway." _ ((MillieGriffin)) Griffin was silent while the others talked, pondering Weir's offer. He still didn't like having to receive help from Weir, he still had his pride after all, but then... "I don't... know..." He honestly said "what could you do?"he asked as he again refilled his cup. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited (@jeklly1886) ((Sorry it took so long)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Thank you, Gabriel," said Weir to Utterson. "Well said, Brent," he replied to Madder. Turning to Isabella, he ventured, "I imagine Moriarty's...disposed of him. That or Hawley's left the country, if he has a brain at all. In either case, we're well rid of him." "I'm not entirely certain," he said to Griffin. "Talk to her, perhaps. Offer her something to eat, as Gabriel suggested." A shrug. "Reassure her it wasn't her fault. Little things." ((The Fox )) 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Absolutely. " Utterson nodded in agreement. " Just comfort her where you can. An effort made is an effort well done. " ( Wizardblizzard ) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin The Fox • 2 years ago (WizardBlizzard) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Tairais MillieGriffin 12 days ago Charricthran and his fairweather ally had managed to dispatch what remained of the kid's former crew. In the hasty, floaty tones of the Nasir's native tongue, he made his farewells and wished the kid the best of luck in climbing the ranks as high as he could. With little more than a twitch of feathered wings to indicate their amusement, the Nasir hoisted their shield up and bounded into the undergrowth, seeking new prey. They both knew who'd win in a fight. Thankfully, these sorts of games were as much about showmanship as they were trying to win. 'Try' being the operative word. With a smirk, he slithered back into the shadows, relying on training rather than his Song to hide him. On the other side of the arena, Mz. Hyde and Millie had just finished dispatching their group of assailants. For a moment, it seemed as if stillness would overtake their surroundings, punctuated only by the softly pained groans their foes made as they were swiftly taken away Nasir wearing mint green sashes- presumably, based on the fact they loaded the group onto stretches, medical staff. No sooner had the Nasir vacated the premises than the gargantuan boulder-like creature Charricthran had noticed earlier charged its way into the clearing, roaring something fierce and rumbling. Like a rockslide, if you were inclined towards accurate metaphors. It hurled something tall and feathered- probably another Nasir, frankly- like one would throw a shotput, then turned to face the two of them. Its gem-like eyes and the markings carved into its skin glowed with what could only be described as bloodlust. This lasted for two seconds at best before it began to barrel its way towards them. 2 − Avatar Mz.Hyde Tairais 9 days ago GET DOWN! *Mz. Hyde screamed as she shoved Millie out of the way of the giant rock monster, dodging him just in time.* SHIT! How are we supposed to beat a giant rock guy with FOAM weapons?! 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde 8 days ago Millie had already seen the big brute coming practically a mile away and was about to make a last minute dodge like a matador in a bull-fight to confuse the giant and impress the crowd, just when she heard Mz. Hyde scream as she was pushed out of the way to the ground. "Agh! What the smeg!?"she said as she got up again, then noticing the giant was coming back. She was already thrown off her game by the shove and now was just in surviver mode. "How 'bout we get away from it first!?" She said grabbing Mz. Hyde's arm and running into the tall grass, trying to lose the giant. 2 − Avatar Mz.Hyde MillieGriffin 7 days ago That's a better idea!! *She runs with Millie into the grass.* 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 7 days ago It was plenty easy to lose the rock-like creature, as soon there was a hooting battle cry and a fresh wave of Nasirian warriors to occupy its attention. Focus shifted to a new battle, the pair quickly lost what little interest the creature had in them. Silence greeted them in the tall grass, though it was far from peaceful. Several pairs of eyes could be felt in places unseen. The battle had begun in earnest, shifting like a tide beyond the horizon of vision. Elsewhere in the arena, Charricthran had waded deep into war. The Nasir were familiar to him, but that hardly meant that he was allowed to slack off. Really, it meant the opposite, because they knew it as well, and thus, did their damndest to surprise him. He moved like water and smoke, turning the momentum of each opponent against them, slipping or flipping out of range with lethal grace. Punches and kicks were grabbed mid-flight and used to throw combatants into trees or into each other, and his sudden dodges had the Nasir hitting each other more than they hit him. He took a blow here and there for the sake of awaiting better openings, but on the whole he was untouchable, and not for lack of physicality. Charricthran dared to wager that he'd have some bruises when all was said and done. It wasn't like he was wearing armor, after all. Eventually the dull roar in his ears faded, and with a blink and a shake of the head, he slipped out of blood lust and adrenaline to evaluate his surroundings. Seven more combatants felled, feathers in hues of gray-blue, brown, black, and white. He chuckled and shook his head ruefully, then rolled his shoulders to alleviate some of the energy sparking and snapping under his skin. He felt alive. The underbrush closed around him once more. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Millie watched the giant suddenly switch to a new battle. When she was sure the brute was gone she stood up, the grass was still well over her head. "He's gone now..." Millie sighed slightly relieved though she knew they weren't out of the woods yet. As she watched the giant barral through his new opponents like they were nothing, she could since other potential enemies around them. She started weighing the options of taking the giant out so they wouldn't have to fight him later or face the new threat around them first. She suddenly turned to Mz. Hyde and without realizing the debate she was having with herself was only in her head asked, "Well, what do you think?" (Mz.Hyde) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago (Mz.Hyde) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy